


Dissolve Me

by warmth_in_darkness



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Awkward Amy, F/F, Flirting, Hope pining after Amy it's cute I promise, You'll see what I mean, i just love these two, smut but not really, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmth_in_darkness/pseuds/warmth_in_darkness
Summary: Hope can't sleep and finds herself thinking about Amy and the moments they've had together. Things turn problematic when Amy makes her way into Hope's dreams and Hope has to face her and all of those feelings in school the next day.





	1. Dissolve Me

Toss and turn.

That’s all Hope seemed to be able to do tonight. Toss and turn. Sadly, this was becoming her nightly routine. She would stay up till the late hours of the night reading, playing bass, or writing in her journal about her day. Once the clock struck 1am and she laid her head against her pillow she found herself attempting to close her eyes to no avail. Her mind was too busy racing with thoughts about her day. People being annoying in her classes mainly taking up a majority of those thoughts.

Like today for instance when Molly and Amy wouldn’t stop bitching about proper grammar in English class. She couldn’t stand being in the same room with the two of them together. There was something about them that screamed ‘hello I have a superiority complex that’s stuck so far up my own ass it’s coming out of my mouth!’. Well, at least Molly did. Amy was different. She wasn’t so bad when she wasn’t with Molly.

The two of them had interacted a few times, like when they got paired to dissect a frog in Biology together freshman year and Amy refused to touch it because of animal cruelty. Hope let a smile sneak through while recounting this memory. She did most of the work in this project, obviously acting in the moment as though it bothered her, but in reality it didn’t phase her one bit. Amy took all of the notes that day about the different parts of the frog, already knowing majority of the anatomy. This impressed Hope a lot. The smaller girl normally impressed her with her expansive knowledge on apparently everything under the sun.

The two of them had four classes together over the past three years. Biology, European History, Poetry, and of course English.

In all of these classes Hope always sat to the back left of Amy. This allowed her to analyze the brunette as she took notes, participated, and occasionally corrected teachers. Sometimes Hope would ask Amy to borrow a pencil, other times she would throw remarks at the girl that she knew would get her attention. 

Like two weeks ago in Poetry when Amy was reading off a passage from Emily Dickinson’s’ "My river runs to thee" and Hope asked her if she would read it to her wife later. Hope remembers the quizzical look Amy gave her after that statement.

* * *

_“I-I don’t have a wife we’ve been over this.” she said with her mind definitely still processing the words thrown at her. _

_Hope gave her a slight smirk and rolled her eyes, going back to her packet of poems they’d been assigned. _

_“Well...w-what’s your interpretation of the poem though?” she heard the smaller girl whisper back her way. Hope thought about whether or not she would partake in this conversation very carefully before eventually putting her pen down again and looking up at the other girl. She analyzed Amy’s face for a second. She looked scared. This was the first time she’d actually asked a question back to her. Hope was almost as shocked as she was._

_“Well, Dickinson obviously is writing to a lover. Her desire flows through the text. She wants the person she’s writing to with every part of her. I think she ends it with ‘take me’ very intentionally...don’t you?” Hope said with a raise of her eyebrows. She saw Amy’s cheeks gain a light red flush at the implication that Dickinson was talking about sex. To make matters worse, Hope decided to fuck with the girl a bit more. _

_“Also we all know Dickinson was definitely a lesbian, no straight person could write so passionately about someone they want.” She said, knowing she sealed the smaller girl's fate of having red cheeks for the remainder of the period. All Amy did was nod back at Hope and return to her poems. _

* * *

Hope still wished she could know what was going through the smaller girl’s head after she spoke those words but instead she was left sitting here with Amy on her mind. She liked that she made Amy blush, it said a thousand words. 

All she wanted was to be able to pick the shorter girls brain but there was normally always an interruption. Typically, it was Molly fucking Davidson.

Every time Hope tried to make a comment to Amy while Molly was around the loud dark haired girl would throw an insult her way and tell her to mind her own business. This is why people thought Hope was mean. She combatted insults with RBF and poison-coated remarks. And, to be honest, people just really annoyed her sometimes. That’s why English normally was the time where Molly and Hope would exchange insults, followed by Hope feeling miserable, and Poetry was Hope’s favorite class of the day.

Like last week for instance when Hope was listening to music before the period started. 

* * *

_Her eyes were closed as alt-J flowed through her headphones. She was in a dream like state when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder followed by an inaudible statement. _

_“What?” Hope said whole removing one of her headphones and opening her eyes to see Amy looking at her with wide eyes. _

_“Oh sorry...I didn’t mean to disrupt your uh moment...I just wanted to know what you were listening to” she said while massaging the back of her neck with one hand almost as if to soothe herself. _

_“Dissolve Me. alt-J.” Hope said with a straight face. She wanted to be mad at the girl for interrupting her music but for some reason she was happy she did. _

_“Oh...uh cool! I don’t think I’ve heard that one. Not that it’s not good I just don’t really listen to a lot of alt-J you know? Not that they’re not good at all! I just don’t really know where to start...” Amy said at about a thousand miles per minute. Hope looked at the girl and let out a soft smile while shaking her head. She held out a headphone to the other girl and nodded her head as if asking her to take it. _

_Amy looked like a deer in headlights for a brief moment before taking the headphone and placing it in her ear. _

_Hope hit the play button and watched the other girl's facial expression as the music played. _

_“How can you even tell what they’re saying?” Amy said with a shy smile appearing on her face. Almost looking embarrassed to even be asking. _

_“With lots of practice.” Hope responded quickly, letting the other girl know that she had been in the same boat previously. _

_With that, Amy smiled in a way that looked almost relieved. _

_“Good I thought I was stupid or something.” She said with a light laugh. _

_“The Queen Nerd herself claiming she’s stupid? Never thought I’d see the day.” Hope said while raising an eyebrow at the girl. Amy laughed a little at the statement and relaxed her shoulders._

_“But trust me, you’re not. They just mumble a fuck ton. That’s like their whole thing.” Hope said while shrugging her shoulders a bit. _

_“Well...if you could recommend more songs I could maybe see more of what they’re about...only if you want to though.” Amy said shyly making a light smile creep onto Hope’s face. _

_“Yeah sure.” Hope said while grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. On that beat Miss Simons walked in. _

_“Well...guess that’s my cue to turn around now.” Amy said while returning the headphone back to Hope. _

_“Yep. Guess it is.” Hope said while taking hold of the headphone, Amy’s fingers lightly brushing her palm with the motion. She quickly took her hand away from the girl and shoved her phone in her pocket. She didn’t know what to make of the hand touch, but she knew she liked the way it felt. _

_“Stay tuned for the list.” Hope said, making sure to get the last word. Amy smiled and nodded her head before turning back around._

* * *

She spent the rest of that period writing out an alt-J playlist for the girl. She remembers the effort she put into it.

She added in her thoughts on each song in the margins, offering an analysis on what each one meant to her. She ended up writing and rewriting the list about five times because she thought the first four seemed too try-hardy. She settled on a list that was one page, only one side written on, with ten of her favorite songs. Each with a short description of her take on the plot going on in each. She remembered handing it to Amy at the end of the class and the look on the girl’s face was priceless. She seemed almost shocked that Hope actually followed through. She remembers her saying thank you and that she would come back the next time they had Poetry with her thoughts.

Hope thought this was an empty promise but it turns out that two days later Amy had a list of her own that she placed on Hope’s desk halfway through class when Miss Simons wasn’t looking.

A smile slowly crept its way onto Hope’s face as she remembered the way Amy smiled at her.

The paper was the same length as Hope’s, one page, but this one was double sided and filled with thought-provoking dissections of the lyrics on both ends. Hope clung onto each line she read, admiring Amy’s commitment to the list that still resided on her bedside table. Hope rolled over and picked it up, running her fingers over the words she read as she imagined Amy sitting on her bed listening to the band. The thought made her unexpectedly happy, especially imagining Amy listening to "Dissolve Me". This time she would most likely understand what they were saying.

Her eyes moved down the list to her analysis of that song in particular and they settled on the words:

_Very poetic, the singer obviously cares a lot for the girl he’s singing about in this song. _ _She has a certain calming energy for him, an effect that nobody else knows the secret to. _ _She holds the key to his peace but it’s tragic because they’re not together. It’s painfully beautiful really. Like…holding your breath and not even realizing it until someone reminds you like hey don’t forget to breathe or you’ll suffocate and die and then you’re like wow…I can’t believe I’ve been holding it all in this whole time. Sorry I’m writing so much just this one really made me think a lot. I really like it…now that I understand what he’s saying you know?_

Hope let out a chuckle, she’d read this page over approximately five times and yet she still found herself clinging onto every word. Amy was deeper than she had expected initially. Hope knew she was intelligent but not so in tune with her emotions. This made Hope want to share all of her music with Amy just so she could read what the girl had to say about it. Maybe tomorrow she would write her another list but this time full of Glass Animals songs…she then took a look at her phone and noticed the time.

It was suddenly 2:30am.

She’d spent an hour and half just thinking about Amy. What the actual hell was wrong with her? Instead of bass chords or math problems the thing keeping her awake was Amy. This was all just too weird. She needed to go to sleep. With only around four hours of rest she knew she’d feel exhausted and especially bitchy tomorrow. Hopefully she could tone it down in Poetry though, she really wanted to give Amy that list. Before Hope knew it her eyes were heavy and she was falling into a deep sleep, anxiously awaiting tomorrow when she could see the girl who’s been on her mind all night. 

* * *

_Amy and Hope’s lips collided together as they entered Hope’s room. The two of them desperately kissing each other without even thinking to breathe. As they approached the bed Hope pushed Amy down onto the mattress and looked down at the smaller girl. Her body looked stunning as she was only wearing a black bra and matching black underwear. Amy’s skin was soft and sensitive to the touch and Hope knew she could have fun with this. She ran her fingers painfully slow up and down the girl’s abdomen as she placed rough kisses against her neck. Amy shivered beneath her and this drove Hope insane._

_“What do you want me to do?” Hope said while picking her head up from the girl’s neck and placing her lips to gently kiss Amy. _

_“I’ve never done this before so I don’t know much…but I just really want you.” Amy said in a breathy tone. Hope smiled at the girl and kissed her again, this time deeper and with more passion allowing her tongue to slip into the other girl’s mouth. The deeper kiss was driving Hope insane as all she wanted to do now was make Amy feel good. _

_She broke away from the kiss and placed her hands on Amy’s underwear, pulling them off of her body as fast as she could. _

_“Wow. You’re so beautiful.” Hope said while admiring Amy in this state. She looked incredible like this. This is the only way she wanted to see Amy ever again. Naked and underneath her. It was a perfect situation. _

_Amy leaned up and kissed Hope again, this time with urgency. Hope could tell Amy was getting more turned on by the second. _

_Hope broke the kiss and started kissing down Amy’s body starting from her neck and then going down her chest. She kissed down her abdomen again and stopped and smiled when she heard Amy say her name. _

_“Hope please.” Amy said with desire filling her voice. _

_“Hope please.” She said again, this time Hope was confused. _

_“Get up.” Amy said with a blank expression. Hope was so fucking lost now what was up with this girl. _

“Hope please get up it’s 7:00 you’re going to be late if you don’t get up.” Hope heard her mom say, breaking her out of her dream.

She shot up in a panic, sweat dripping from her face as she looked up at her mom.

“Oh…yeah sorry mom.” She said while running her hands through her hair.

“Maybe you should take a shower also…or we should turn on the AC in your room. Or are you sick?” Her mom said while noticing the sweat on her forehead and quickly pressing the back of her hand against it.

“No mom I’m fine…just…hot.” Hope said while giving her mom the most genuine smile she could muster. This was not the time for small talk with her mom. This was arguably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to her.

“Ok sweetie, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” Her mom said while exiting her room and Hope finally let out a much needed breath.

She just had a sex dream about Amy. Amy. Of all people. Holy shit. She just thought about Amy all last night and now this? What the actual fuck was wrong with her? 

She rubbed her eyes and threw the covers off of her, just now realizing how wet she actually was from this dream come true turned nightmare. It’s not everyday you’re having a sex dream about the girl from your poetry class and your mom cockblocks you. This must be Hope’s lucky day.

Hope walked across her room to her closet. She quickly exchanged her wet-dream underwear for a dry pair and put on a pair of black skinny jeans. She picked out a vintage Runaways t-shirt and her white converse and got herself ready for the day.

As she approached her bathroom she looked in the mirror. She splashed some water on her face to make sure she was actually awake this time. As she looked back up at herself, sure that she wasn’t dreaming, she sighed. This day was sadly real, and it was about to get so much worse. It’s been less than 15 minutes since she’s been awake and all she can think about is that fucking dream. Amy’s non-existent touch burning her skin as she thought harder about it.

Hope shook her head and slapped her cheek in an effort to rid the thoughts from her mind. ‘It’s just a sex dream Hope… get it together’ she thought to herself. She had to pull herself together she was leaving for school in 10 minutes. She grabbed her fringe jacket and backpack and made her way downstairs. As she approached the door she grabbed her car keys off the hook and yelled to her mom that she was leaving.

“Bye honey! Have a good day!” Her mom yelled back. Hope was almost angry that she said that. How could this be a good day at the rate she was going. Her head was in the clouds, she was exhausted, and more importantly she was still turned on from her dream.

As she entered her car she blasted the music as loud as she could in an effort to distract herself. Her ride to school was short and filled with her blocking her own thoughts as best as she could and before she knew it she was pulling into her usual parking spot. As she exited her car there she saw exactly what she was hoping she wouldn’t.

Molly and Amy exiting Amy’s gigantic, incredibly gay car. They probably were talking about homework or something else incredibly boring but all Hope could focus on was Amy’s movements. Hope found herself staring at the girl. Beautiful long brown hair filling her thoughts and all she wanted to do was lose herself in it.

She noticed a light wave come from the girl in her direction and Hope just looked at her confused before quickly realizing Amy was in fact waving to her. Hope raised her hand gently and gave a slight wave back to the girl. She noticed Molly look between Amy and herself in a confused manor before leaning over to Amy and whispering something. Molly looked back at Hope with a look that could kill and Hope just smirked the other girl. 

Something about pissing Molly off without even having to try was making Hope’s day just a little bit better. But still there was so much day to come and part of that day she would have to spend in the presence of the girl who was making her knees weak without even trying to. This was hell. She was living in hell. She knows it’s hell because when the fuck has she actually cared about Amy noticing her before now.

Hope pulled herself away from her thoughts and locked her car before heading inside. She was about to be late for first period which just so happened to be English. She entered the room with her headphones placed in her ears in order to avoid whatever comment Molly would inevitably make to her that morning. As she passed Amy she saw the girl smile lightly at her and she passed by without an expression on her face. She couldn’t do this right now. All of her senses were entirely overwhelmed.

She placed herself into her seat and quickly opened up the closest book she could find. They were reading _Lord of the Flies_, perfect for distracting Hope and completely unsexy. This could definitely help her case right now. She heard someone mumbling her name but she didn’t bother to look up from her book. Then she heard her name called again and this time she figured she would look just in case it was Miss Fine saying class was starting but it wasn’t. Instead her eyes were met with Molly’s.

“I didn’t think you were able to read beyond a fifth grade level I’m impressed Hope.” Molly said while looking at Amy for validation on the insult she just threw.

“Bite me Davidson.” Hope said while turning her attention back to her book.

She heard Molly mutter something about Amy not commenting on her ‘sick burn’ and this made Hope smile a bit inside knowing the girl didn’t want to give into Molly’s whims.

Hope heard the bell ring and quickly paused her music and took out her headphones. As she was putting her phone in her pocket she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked to see who it was and it was none other than Amy herself. She quickly gave Hope an awkward smile and snapped her head back towards the front of the room. The look was sweet, subtle, and perfectly awkward. 

‘Fuck. Pull it together Hope. It was one dream.’ She thought while grabbing a pen. How the hell was she supposed to make it through Poetry when one look was driving her up the wall?

English went by painfully slow as she found herself gazing at Amy’s profile like every other class, but this time she had the added visuals from her dream to accompany those prolonged stares. Amy really was pretty. She had amazing features, adorable freckles, and really nice lips. Hope wasn’t an idiot she knew a pretty girl when she saw one, she just didn’t always have sex dreams about the unexpected nerdy ones.

“Alright class dismissed.” Miss Fine said and Hope bolted out of the room before she had to take another look at Amy. She needed some time to cool off before their poetry class together or Hope would literally burst into flames.

Hope finally reached her locker and opened it quickly but before she could put her books away someone was slamming it shut.

“What the hell was that.” Molly said while standing with her arms crossed. Hope sized the girl up and down and laughed.

“You mean you slamming my locker shut? I don’t know what was that about.” She said while raising one eyebrow at the girl. Molly took a step closer to her and Hope took notice of how badly she was trying to seem intimidating.

“Come on, don’t change the subject. I mean that wave my girl Amy gave you this morning. What was that?” Molly said while pointing at Hope. Hope took her hand and pushed Molly’s finger down and let out a light laugh.

“I have no idea okay? We have class together. It’s not a big deal.” Hope said while brushing off the question and going to put in her locker combination again.

“That last I check you two were um… what’s the word I’m looking for…oh yeah not friends?! So why suddenly is Amy waving at you like you are. It just doesn’t add up.” Molly said in a more frantic tone of voice.

“Why does it matter who she waves to? It’s a wave. We have class together. She exists outside of your presence. Or are you so self-centered that you think she just completely shuts down when you’re not there?” Hope said while not even looking at the girl as she placed her books in her locker and grabbed the ones she needed for her next class.

“I know she has her own life! Just stop doing whatever it is you’re doing to her. I don’t want her to get hurt.” Molly said in a tone that sounded like it was trying to be scary but came across as sad.

“Relax ok. I’m not doing anything to her. We have a class together. That’s it. Now I’m going to leave because I just don’t want to be apart of this conversation anymore.” Hope said slamming her locker shut and grabbing her bag to sling across her shoulder. She walked away from Molly with fire in her eyes. Why the fuck would she have the audacity to approach her like that? Who does she think she is thinking she has control over Amy’s life? Why does Hope care so much that Amy probably will never talk to her again after Molly’s outburst.

Hope made her way to her chemistry class and avoided paying attention to anything going on. She instead slipped a headphone in her ear halfway through class and focused on her music. That always helped calm her down.

As the bell rang Hope knew it was time for third period aka when she had to face Amy in poetry class. Hope walked into the room hoping to get there early and listen to music to avoid having to walk past Amy as she entered the room but to her demise already seated in her usual seat was Amy. Hope put on her best bitch face and walked to her seat. She pulled out her notebook and started scribbling nonsense just so Amy would hopefully get the hint not to talk to her.

“Hey Hope.” Amy said in a light voice. She didn’t get the hint. Hope wanted to ignore her so badly, but she knew she didn’t have it in her so instead what came out was arguably worse.

“You know your wife confronted me in the hallway.” She said while glaring at Amy. Amy looked back at her with wide eyes. She was scared.

“She slammed my locker shut and said I should ‘stop doing whatever it is I’m doing to you’ which last time I checked was nothing. And it’ll stay that way.” Hope said while putting her face back into her notebook. She felt horrible about what she just said, she knew it hurt Amy.

“I-I…I don’t know why she said that. I’m sorry she did. Please don’t let her change things though. I really like talking to you…when we do that is.” Amy said in a tone that sounded almost courageous. Like she was standing up to Molly. It made Hope feel proud of her in a way.

“Molly’s just…Molly. She can just be a lot sometimes when she feels threatened.” Amy said trying to talk herself out of the situation her best friend had gotten her into.

“Yeah I can see that.” Hope responded while looking up at the girl finally. She looked into Amy’s eyes, trying to gauge what emotion she was feeling. She couldn’t get a read on her though. Looking into her eyes was also making the entire situation Hope was going through worse.

“I know you guys don’t like each other very much but she’s my best friend and I just don’t want her dictating things. I just like talking to you about music…and stuff.” Amy said with more confidence than Hope had ever seen her muster before but still tinged with that awkward tone Amy was known for. 

“Yeah? I like talking to you too.” Hope said with a light smirk on her face. Any indication of anger or discomfort left Hope in that moment.

“Y-You do? I mean I get why I want to talk to you cause you’re cool and mysterious and know a lot about poetry and you dissected that frog for me that one time in Freshman Bio…” Amy said and Hope laughed lightly.

“Hey relax okay? I like talking to you. That’s that. You don’t need to ask why.” Hope said while smiling lightly at Amy to relax her.

“Cool...awesome…yeah this is totally…chill.” Amy said and Hope rolled her eyes while smiling.

“Here” Hope said while ripping out a piece of paper and scribbling her number on it.

“Take this. Maybe we can talk more about music sometime. I have some more bands to show you.” She said while passing the slip of paper to Amy who turned a light shade of red. This instantly made Hope smile and also brought back that wave of emotions she was feeling earlier that morning. Thankfully she got the hard part over with in that moment.

“Oh…cool. Thanks. I’ll definitely text you later so you have my number.” Amy said while fiddling the piece of paper between her fingers. Hope gave her a head nod and returned to her notebook. The fact that she just mustered through a conversation with Amy after all that happened in her mind the past few hours impressed her.

“I’ll also make sure to say it’s from me so you know I’m not some random stalker or something who somehow got your number.” Amy said and Hope laughed lightly. 

“Yep sounds good.” Hope said with a light smile.

Maybe she could get used to this…but for now it was just going to be overwhelming sex dreams about the nerdy girl from her poetry class clouding her thoughts.


	2. Down the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope wonders if Amy will ever gather the courage to text her.

Hope sat on her bed with her bass in her lap. She was strumming the bass line to The Chain by Fleetwood Mac in an effort to distract herself from the obvious. Amy still hadn’t texted her. It had been hours since she’d given the freckled face girl her number and still nothing. 

Maybe Hope was being too forward when she gave her the slip of paper? Maybe Amy actually had no interest in talking to her and was just trying to be nice? Or maybe Molly had seen the slip of paper and asked too many questions and Amy freaked out? 

No matter what the issue was, Hope wasn’t having it. She had no idea why this mattered so much to her in the first place. The idea that one person could cloud her thoughts so much was freaking her the fuck out. Hope normally spent her days wrapped up in her own thought, but not to this extent. This was brand new...like as of yesterday brand new and it was scaring the shit out of her. 

In an effort to block her thoughts she put her headphones in her ears and listened to the song she was strumming along to. Fleetwood Mac normally helped her focus. The difficulty of the songs allowed her to dive into the music rather than sit and suffer. Sometimes she needed to step away from her thoughts. They were overwhelming at times, leaving her with no choice but to dream her day away. With Amy she couldn’t have that. 

She had to see the girl every day at least once a day. Whether it be in passing or in conversation, she was always around. She couldn’t let herself feel weak around Amy, that wasn’t her thing. Yesterday was enough of this nonsense she could take. She still didn’t understand why Amy had a hold on her like this. One sex dream and suddenly she’s a mess. It was just a dream, it’s not like it was something that would ever actually happen obviously. But still, all Hope could imagine was the way Amy felt underneath her. Her cheeks flushed, her hair flowing on Hope’s mattress, the way she kissed, the way she ran her fingers along Hope’s back...she needed to relax.

Hope took her headphones out of her ears and headed towards her bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her and removed her clothes. She turned the shower faucet towards cold and stepped into the stream. The icy touch against her skin was welcomed, she needed it after thinking about the night before. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was turned on. She felt so pathetic but she was only human. And sometimes humans had sex dreams. And sometimes those dreams resulted in embarrassing yourself in front of the girl from your poetry class. It was only natural, right? 

Once the cold water became unbearable Hope flipped the faucet to turn the water warmer. She was feeling much less turned on after the blizzard she had just experienced. 

The warm water felt soothing against her skin, almost like a trance. Her mind began to wander again towards a certain brown-haired girl. She thought about their interaction in Poetry earlier that day. It made her really happy to know that Amy was willing to stand up to Molly about being...well, whatever she was with Hope. Friends? Acquaintances? Classmates? Whatever it was, Hope just knew she was happy Amy wanted to talk to her. The girl was everything Hope wasn’t on the surface. Warm-hearted, caring, passionate, and funny. 

Amy was also really attractive. She had great facial features, incredible hair, and a very attractive body from what Hope had seen. She’d be lying if she said she’d never admired Amy’s ass as she walked past her in class from time to time. Amy never wore very revealing clothes but Hope always admired her sense of style. She looked incredibly attractive in almost everything she wore. T-shirts, jeans, overalls, whatever it was Amy decided to wear she knew she would like it. Hope’s favorite was, of course, her signature jean jacket covered in pins and patches that screamed “lesbian.” That was another thing Hope really liked about Amy. 

The awkward brunette was braver than anyone Hope had ever met. When she came out sophomore year she barely batted an eye at people who had anything to say. She was so...comfortable with herself. That was something Hope wishes she was. 

Sexuality was never something she chose to talk about. It wasn’t anything that ever embarrassed her, she just always preferred to keep to herself. And it most certainly wasn’t anybody else’s business. Hope remembers sophomore year when Amy walked into school the day after posting on Facebook about her sexuality. 

* * *

_Hope walked through the halls with her backpack held on one of her shoulders. Her headphones were planted firmly in her ears as she maneuvered through idiots to get to her next class. Before she could turn the corner she saw Amy at her locker. Hope looked at the girl, wondering if she should go over and say something. She had seen her post the night before. More than that she liked it. Should she say something? Probably. _

_Hope headed towards Amy and leaned against the locker right next to hers. _

_“That was pretty cool.” Hope said with an expressionless face. Amy whipped her head over, obviously slightly freaked by the sudden nature of the interaction. _

_“Hope! Hey. Uh..what was?” Amy said while blatantly trying to compose herself. Hope smiled to herself at the thought of what must be going through her head right now. _

_“You looking entirely terrified over me talking to you.” Hope said with a smirk. She had to throw a playful jab in there somewhere. _

_She saw Amy’s cheeks flush a bit. Hope eyed the girl up and down, waiting for her response. _

_“Oh haha yeah. You’re super...intimidating.” Amy said in a tone that made Hope realize she was being honest. She thought carefully about her next response. _

_“I meant you coming out last night.” She said while propping herself up on the locker to adjust her position._

_“Oh. Really?” Amy said with a smile appearing on her lips._

_“Yeah. That was really cool. You’re cooler than I thought, nerd.” Hope said while giving the girl a light smile in return. Would this be the moment she came out to her as well? Or would that be weird to do because it would take away from her moment. Before she could analyze the situation any further the bell rang signaling it was time for class. _

_“Well, I’ll see you in history Ellen Page.” Hope said while sending a playful wink Amy’s way as she turned to walk towards her next class. _

_She took one look back and noticed Amy still composing herself from the conversation. _

* * *

Maybe Hope should tell her that she was a lesbian too. Maybe it would help this whole situation? But it would definitely have to come up naturally. She couldn’t just throw it out there like she’d seen Amy do to Ryan countless times, it was just embarrassing to watch. But at the same time she secretly wouldn’t mind if it was her Amy was embarrassing herself in front of. With that thought Hope turned off the shower, no more of this meditative bullshit. 

As she stepped out she took no priority in looking at her phone. She was better than this desperate pining that was happening to her right now. If Amy had texted her, she could wait. 

Hope gathered her belongings and went back to her room. She put on more comfortable clothes and sat back in her bed. She grabbed her bass again but before she could start playing she heard a notification go off. Should she look? Was it Amy? Or was it someone else asking for some pointless bullshit for class? She chose not to look, she wasn’t desperate. 

She heard another notification go off. This was going to drive her insane. She put her headphones in and attempted to block out her thoughts with her bass. She played about 6 chords before grabbing her phone and looking, curiosity got the better of her. 

On her phone screen displayed two notifications from an unknown number. She crossed her fingers internally hoping it was Amy. She unlocked her phone and opened the texts.

**Unknown**: Hey it’s Amy! 

**Unknown**: Sorry it took so long for me to text you I was with Molly doing some homework. 

Hope smiled at her phone while looking at these texts. Hours of letting her mind wander about why Amy wasn’t answering and of course she was just doing homework. Hope added the girls number to her phone quickly. She then thought about what she would say back for a quick second before typing it out. 

**Hope**: makes a lot of sense. i don’t know what else you would be doing on a school night. 

She felt satisfied with this response. It was snarky enough but also could lead into an interesting conversation. She watched the text bubble go up and down for a few minutes, anticipating a response from the other girl. 

**Amy**: I’ll have you know I don’t only do homework. I sometimes read for fun or watch movies. 

**Amy**: Molly and I also sometimes will use our fake IDs. 

Hope looked stunned for a second. Amy had a fake ID? This was insane. 

**Amy**: Fake college IDs... 

Hope laughed at the message from the girl. 

**Hope**: of course. how do you even get a fake college ID. 

This time the text bubble popped up faster. 

** Am y **: You know someone who works at the college ID office. 

**Hope**: wow how could I not know this riveting information. 

**Amy**: Yeah it’s pretty cool right

**Hope**: oh absolutely. super cool. 

**Hope**: have you ever thought of doing something a little better on a school night though? 

Hope watched the text bubble appear and disappear maybe 1000 times before finally getting a response. 

**Amy**: Like what? 

She took a breath before typing out her next response. It was bold of her, but when did she ever shy away from being bold. 

**Hope**: like hanging out with me? 

The message replied back came almost instantly. 

**Amy**: What would you want to do? 

Hope ran her fingers through her hair and thought about this. What would she want to do with Amy on a school night? What would be fun but also not freak the girl out? What would be casual enough also so it wouldn’t be weird? She had an idea. 

**Hope**: there’s a concert I was trying to go to next week but nobody could come with me. if you’re interested I have the other ticket? 

**Amy**: Okay. I’m cool I’m down. What band? Or artist? 

That must have taken a lot of courage for her to type out. 

**Hope**: do you know Beach Fossils? 

She didn’t know how Amy would take to this. What if she said no? Or what if she said yes and then chickened out right before they were supposed to go? Or what if...her thoughts were interrupted by a text notification. 

**Amy**: I don’t know them but I’m always down to hear new music. Especially since your taste seems to be great. 

Hope smiled at her phone, her heart beating a little bit faster. They were really doing this.

**Amy**: Your taste in music, sorry I should clarify that sounded weird didn’t it? 

Hope rolled her eyes and laughed at Amy’s response. She wanted to mess with the girl a little bit. 

**Hope**: trust me I have great taste in everything. 

**Amy**: Like what? 

She imagined the confused look on Amy’s face that would have appeared if she was asking that question in real life and she could only smile from the thought. 

What would she answer back though? Was this the time to tell Amy? Should she wait to do it in person? There were so many opportunities to do so, but maybe she should just get it out of the way now. But if she did that she wouldn’t be able to see Amy’s reaction. She decided to wait. 

**Hope**: food, clothes, books, instruments. 

**Amy**: You play an instrument? 

**Hope**: yep. bass. 

**Amy**: Makes sense, you have big hands. 

**Hope**: have you been looking at my hands recently? 

**Amy**: Oh no I just noticed when you were giving me your number that your hands are a lot bigger than mine. But you’re also taller than me so I feel like proportionately it just makes sense to your body of course! 

Hope liked how Amy was aware that she was taller than her. Their height difference was something that always made Hope happy to think about. She had a good eight inches on Amy but right now she felt two feet tall talking to the other girl. Her walls were down, she was defenseless. 

**Hope**: you do have small hands. 

Was all Hope said in response, she knew it would freeze the other girl up. 

**Amy**: Have you been looking at my hands recently? 

Hope laughed at the statement and knew Amy would feel proud about that one. 

**Hope**: it’s just so easy to when I’m looking down at you all the time. hows the weather down there by the way? 

**Amy**: Pretty cold because heat rises you know? 

Hope rolled her eyes at this response but also felt a smile creeping its way onto her lips. 

**Hope**: you’re such a nerd. 

**Amy**: I know. 

**Hope**: it’s endearing though. 

**Amy**: Thank you. You’re also endearing with your whole thing you have going on. 

Hope looked at her phone with a puzzled expression. 

**Hope**: what whole thing? 

She really wanted to know. 

**Amy**: The whole badass who’s secretly fun to talk to thing. 

Hope felt the tightness in her chest loosen with this response. She liked that Amy found her fun to talk to. 

**Hope**: you’re not so bad yourself nerd. 

**Amy**: I just realized the time, I should go to bed because if I don’t get at least 7 hours I’ll be like a zombie tomorrow. 

The thought of being alone with her thoughts again tonight made her sad, but she knew she’d see Amy tomorrow which made it better. 

**Hope**: okay. goodnight Amy. 

There was so much more she wanted to say but for now that worked. She couldn’t be too forward just yet, they still barely knew each other. She wanted to lay a foundation before anything else. Amy was fun to talk to and fun to be around. She was also fun to tease. Hope knew she would have fun with this newfound...whatever they were doing. Hopefully she would sleep easier tonight. She rolled over to plug her phone in and was met with a text message. 

**Amy**: Goodnight Hope! Sleep well. 

She just might listen to that advice tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! Thank you all so much for your kind responses about the first chapter! I never expected this! I was really excited to write a second part and definitely will be continuing this fic so long as you all want new parts :) 
> 
> also the title is a beach fossils song, ill most likely name all the chapters after songs from bands that are mentioned in the story!


	3. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Amy go to a concert and get closer than ever.

A week flew by faster than Hope anticipated. As the date of the concert grew closer and closer, she felt herself getting cold feet. Should she cancel? Could she actually do this? What if Amy realized she didn’t want to spend time with her after this? So many things could go wrong on a night out. Especially since they were going out on a school night. Would Amy be paranoid the whole time because of it?

_Snap out of it _Hope thought to herself. She knew she needed to relax. Regardless of what happened she was still seeing one of her favorite bands with a girl she liked spending time with. That’s all that should matter, right? Hope smiled to herself lightly and got out of her bed. She knew she was overreacting, but she just couldn’t help it. Her and Amy had a great time this past week. School had become much more enjoyable for Hope. She would see Amy once or twice a day and each time they would talk about music, poetry, and any other topic that naturally came up. On Tuesday it was her parents.

* * *

_“So they’re like Jesus freaks” Hope said while cocking an eyebrow. “How does the whole gay thing go over with them?” She said while trying to maintain her composure. _

_“They’re actually really cool about it. I’m lucky. I know a lot of people with super Jesusy parents are kinda the worst. I’m just really grateful.” Amy said while giving Hope a light smile that made her heart almost skip a beat. _

_“I was really scared to come out to them though...but I feel like everyone is. Would you...” Amy said before being interrupted by someone hitting her in the head with a wad of paper. Hope looked at the wad of paper and quickly grabbed it. She knew Amy was about to ask her if she was gay too, this was a great diversion. _

_“Watch where you’re throwing dick splinter.” Hope said while throwing the paper right back at the boy. _

_“There’s so many goddamn assholes at this school it really pisses me off. Sorry what were you saying?” Hope said while looking back at Amy who had turned a light shade of red. _

_“N-nothing. I was just wondering if you would...let me borrow a pencil! Yeah mine is totally out of graphite and I definitely need to pick some up later. Molly normally has some but she’s obviously not in this class so I...” Amy rambled on before Hope cut her off. _

_“Relax, ok? I have something. I hope a pen’s alright with you though.” She said while handing Amy a pen. Their fingers brushed each other’s once again with this motion and Hope was internally cursing herself for being so susceptible to this bullshit._

_“Just don’t get too used to this. I’m the one who should be asking you about borrowing your school supplies.” Hope said while giving the girl a smirk and a light wink before turning back to her books. _

_She looked back up and Amy was turned around with her head in her hands. _

* * *

Hope liked having the upper-hand with Amy. Or at least appearing like she did. Realistically Amy was making her insides melt every time she walked into the room. She couldn’t ever let anyone know that though. She had an appearance to keep up.

School today would definitely be interesting. She would see Amy twice today before also seeing her tonight for the concert. Maybe they should discuss details of the night today? That would probably help ease Hope’s mind because it would make the whole endeavor feel more real. This past week had been a confusing mess for Hope.

Hope pulled into the parking lot at school and quickly made her way inside. Unsurprisingly, her anxiety was racing today. The thought of hanging out with Amy outside of school was making her mind race. She couldn’t think straight. Literally.

Hope made her way to English where she took her normal seat. Already in the room was Molly and Amy.

“Look who decided to show up one minute before class started. Some things never change.” Molly said while Amy sat straight-faced.

Hope rolled her eyes and lifted up her phone while pressing the volume button.

“Sorry can’t hear you my music’s too loud.” She said while returning to her phone. She knew this would piss Molly off and she loved it.

Hope felt her phone vibrate in her hand and she looked at it confused. Nobody ever texted her this early. She opened it up to a notification from Amy.

> **Amy**: That was a good one.

She looked up at the girl and caught her eye briefly. Amy smiled lightly at her and Hope gave her a sly head nod. 

> **Hope**: Thanks. I try my best to be an asshole around your wife. Hope she doesn’t mind you’re texting another woman.

She looked up at Amy who was busy in conversation with Molly. She smiled when she noticed her attention being taken away by her phone. Amy was just as into this as Hope was. 

Just before she could respond back though Miss Fine walked into the room and Hope took her headphones out of her ears. The thought of class starting made her ill but her phone vibrating made her a bit happier.

> **Amy**: We’ll continue this conversation later.
> 
> **Hope**: teachers pet doesn’t wanna get caught, I get it.

Amy turn her head around and looked at Hope with this text. The shorter girl gave her a playful eye roll and Hope smirked back at her with this.

This day was just getting more and more interesting.

* * *

The remainder of the day flew by quickly and before she knew it Hope was walking into her Poetry class with headphones firmly planted in her ears. As she walked in the room her eyes met Amy’s and she gave the girl a light smile.

“Are you following me?” Hope said while pausing her music so she could hear the other girl’s response.

“No....I got here before you. I think you’re following me.” Amy said while letting out a relaxed laugh. This made Hope smile a bit.

“I guess you have a point.” She said while shrugging her shoulders and taking her seat.

“So... about tonight” Amy started and Hope felt herself tense up a bit. She was going to cancel, wasn’t she?

“What’s the plan? Like am I gonna drive? Are you gonna drive? Are we gonna go separately? Do I need to bring anything? I just have a lot of questions I’m sorry...” Amy rambled off and Hope smiled lightly. She almost wanted to just let the brunette keep talking herself in circles but she figured she should spare her.

“I’ll pick you up at 6 okay? And you don’t need to bring anything except yourself.” Hope said while giving the girl a reassuring nod. Amy looked at her and smiled.

“Okay...cool. I’m excited. I’ve been listening to a lot of their songs. They’re really good.” She said while playing with her thumbs. Hope could tell she was nervous.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Hope asked as gently as she could. She didn’t want Amy to think she was being rude.

“Going out tonight? Oh yeah I’m fine. I’m just like...really bad at lying? And I can’t really tell my parents I’m going to a concert with you or they’ll ask a lot of questions so I’m just kind of stressed.” Amy said and Hope laughed lightly.

“I can try to help later? If you think that would work? I’m a pretty good liar.” She said while raising her eyebrows, hoping Amy would accept the offer.

“Yeah...okay. That could work. Just don’t make them think we’re doing anything bad cause I hate when they ask too many questions.” She said while looking at the floor. She was so adorable.

“Oh yeah don’t worry I’ll tell them we’re going to a meth lab and then hiring some strippers, that should fly right?” Hope said with a smile and Amy let out a laugh.

“Okay totally not funny.” She said and Hope playfully sighed.

“I guess I’ll just tell them we’re working on a project at my house. So lame though.” She said while rolling her eyes. Amy let out a laugh and she looked at Hope intently.

“Thank you, I really appreciate this.” She said and Hope nodded at her.

“Of course, thanks for wanting to come with me tonight.” She said while taking a headphone out of her ear and handing it to the girl.

“Here.” She said and Amy took the headphone and placed it into her ear. Hope played “Daydream” and the lyrics never felt so fitting.

She looked at Amy and caught her eye. She felt herself almost freeze at the other girls’ stare. 

“I’m excited for tonight. I hope they play this one.” Amy said while looking up and down Hope’s face.

“Yeah, me too.” She said while fighting the urge to kiss the girl right then and there.

* * *

Hope felt as though she had been looking in her dresser drawer for hours. Realistically it was probably only 5 minutes, but she had no idea what to wear tonight. She didn’t want to scream ‘I’m trying too hard’ or ‘I don’t actually care about this’. She wanted to instead scream ‘I wanna be here with you but I don’t know if this is a date or just a platonic hang out, so I’m not trying too hard.’

She picked out a pair of black jeans, rainbow striped crew socks, white converse, and a white t-shirt. She threw on her fringe jacket and looked in the mirror. This was most likely the best she was going to get; it would have to do. She picked up her car keys and headed downstairs.

“Bye honey, have fun tonight okay?” Her mom said while pulling her into a hug by the front door.

“Alright mom, love you.” She said while hugging her mom back and exiting out the door.

The drive to Amy’s was relatively quick, they lived about 10 minutes from each other via the highway. This quick drive just made Hope wish she had another 30 minutes to compose herself before she had to see Amy...and Amy’s parents. This would be interesting to say the least.

Before she knew it she had arrived in front of Amy’s house. She double checked the address to make sure it was the right one and then she got out of her car and headed towards the front door. She hesitated for a moment before ringing the bell.

The wait between her ringing the bell and someone opening the door felt like the longest 30 seconds of her life. She could leave. She didn’t have to stay. Kids ding dong ditched all the time right?

Before she could even think about turning away a man opened the door. He was tall and had Amy’s nose.

“Now who do we have here?” He said with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

“Hi you must be Amy’s dad I’m Hope.” She said while sticking her hand out to shake. He laughed and instead pulled her into a hug. 

“Don’t be silly! We’re a hugging family around here.” He said while letting go of the hug and smiling.

“So what brings you to our home.” He said with his bright smile still flashing.

“I’m just here to pick up Amy, we’re going to work on a project we have for our poetry class.” Hope said while smiling back at him. In that moment Amy rushed down the stairs in a panic.

“Dad...what did you do.” She said sounding out of breath.

“Nothing! Your friend Hope was just telling me you two were going to work on a class project. That sounds like a great time. You two have fun okay!” He said while smiling. “Oh! Wait! Honey come meet Amy’s new friend!” He yelled upstairs.

“New friend! I’ll be right down!” Amy’s mom yelled back and Hope laughed. She looked over at Amy and she looked mortified.

Amy’s mom rushed down the stairs and stopped right in front of Hope. She had the same flashy smile that Amy’s dad had.

“Hi honey I’m Amy’s mom. It’s so nice to meet one of Amy’s new friends.” She said while pulling Hope into the same bone crushing hug Amy’s dad had. 

“It’s so nice to meet you too.” Hope said with a smile. She looked at Amy again and she was beet red. Hope liked this.

“So you two are off, what time will you be home?” Amy’s mom asked and Hope quickly interjected before Amy would have to answer. 

“I’ll have her back by 9:30.” She said while smiling at Amy’s parents and they nodded back at her.

“Okay! Sounds spiffy! See you two cool cats later.” Amy’s dad said while shooting finger guns at them.

“Yep ok! Bye!” Amy said while grabbing Hope’s arm and pivoting out the door.

“I am so sorry.” She said while putting her head in her hands. Hope laughed lightly.

“It’s okay, they’re really sweet.” She said while smiling lightly at Amy. The other girl was still bright red but she seemed to be calming down a bit.

“I see where you got the nerd gene though. In the kindest way possible.” Hope said in order to bring them back to normalcy. Amy rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

“Just when I thought you were changing.” She said while looking at Hope with a smile that made her want to melt.

“Some things stay remarkably the same.” Hope said while giving the girl a light wink. “Now come on we’re gonna be late.” She said while grabbing Amy’s wrist and leading her towards her car. She hoped Amy liked the touch as much as she did.

* * *

Hope knew the drive to the concert was going to be around half an hour and was hoping they could fill that time with conversation and avoid awkward silences. 

“Do you wanna play some music?” Hope asked Amy while handing her the aux chord.

“Yeah sure.” Amy said while taking the chord and smiling lightly.

She played a song Hope hadn’t heard before but she really liked the beat of it.

“Who’s this?” Hope asked while furrowing her eyebrows.

“It’s Lovin’ is Bible by The Aces. They’re so great.” She said while humming along to the tune. She sounded great even while just humming. 

“This is really good. Maybe I underestimated your music taste. You’re just full of surprises.” Hope said while keeping her eyes firmly planted on the road. She didn’t want to risk looking at Amy and getting distracted, not while her life was in her hands.

“Well I’m excited for you to learn more about me.” Amy said. Hope could feel her eyes on her. It felt comforting in a strange way.

“Yeah, I am too.” Hope said while smiling. She hoped this made Amy smile too.

Before she knew it they were pulling up to the venue. Hope parked her car and they rolled up to the door, scanned their tickets, and made their way inside.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. It just feels so real now. I’ve never done anything so badass.” Amy said while letting out a nervous laugh. 

“I’m honestly kind of proud of you. I didn’t think you’d go through with it.” Hope said with a light smile appearing on her face. Amy smiled back in return. 

“Badass though, that’s a strong word. Maybe we’ll work our way up to that one.” Hope said with a playful smirk.

“Maybe one day I’ll be in your league.” Amy said and Hope found herself almost blushing at this statement.

“Are you flirting with me, Antsler?” Hope said while raising her eyebrows.

“I meant like...in your badass league! Not like that league...I mean unless...” Amy started and Hope couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m fucking with you, it’s okay.” Hope said while touching the girls shoulder lightly and she felt Amy lean into it. She smiled at this.

“I think they’re gonna start soon, we should head in.” Hope said and Amy nodded her head in agreement. Hope really wanted to know what Amy would have said if she didn’t cut her off, but it was too soon. Right?

As they entered the venue it was definitely intimate.

“There’s probably like what, 75 people here?” Amy said while counting out heads with her finger which made Hope laugh.

“Smaller concerts are better though, you can connect with the band more. You can actually feel what they’re playing and it feels like they’re playing it for you.” Hope said with a dreamy look in her eye. She loved music, especially when it meant a lot to her.

She looked over and Amy seemed almost lost in her own thoughts, she was looking directly at Hope though.

“Earth to Amy?” Hope said while waving her hands in front of the girls face.

“Oh! Uh yeah sorry, that’s just like such a good way to view it. I’ve never thought about it like that before. It’s beautiful.” Amy said while smiling at Hope. Hope leaned up against the wall behind her and looked down to almost try and conceal the smile appearing on her face.

“You’re sweet. Did you know that?” Hope said while trying to avoid pure eye contact, she knew it would ruin her.

“You’re uh also sweet. I mean sweeter? Sorry I just don’t really know what I’m doing here.” Amy said while rubbing the back of her neck.

“For someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing, you kinda know what you’re doing.” Hope said while raising her eyebrows and giving the girl a light smile.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I just get tripped up sometimes when I’m...nervous.” Amy said with a look on her face that hope found adorable.

“Aw, I make you nervous? Adorable.” Hope said while nudging Amy lightly causing the other girl to laugh.

“Shut up! I’m not that nervous...” Amy said while trying to seem composed but instantly reverted back.

“Okay, okay I’m nervous but how could I not be? I mean I’m here on a school night with a girl who I thought hated me up until like a week ago this is all just a lot to process, let a girl live you know?” Amy said while letting out an awkward laugh.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. But I also didn’t think you were my biggest fan.” Hope admitted to the smaller girl with a slight frown.

“Why would you think that?” Amy questioned sincerely.

“I mean; Molly definitely gives off the impression that she doesn’t like me. I thought you were roped into that too cause you’re kind of a package deal.” Hope said while shrugging her shoulders. She didn’t want to show that she actually was upset at the notion so she played it off as indifference.

“Molly’s just Molly. She acts like she’s better than everyone but she’s actually really cool when you get to know her.” Amy said in defense of her best friend and Hope nodded her head.

“I could tell her to be nicer to you though.” Amy said while looking up at Hope genuinely.

“You’re cute. It’s okay, really. I kinda like our whole dynamic we have going on. Gives me something to pass the time. Well that and making you blush in poetry.” Hope said, wanting to come on a bit stronger. She knew it worked because Amy looked away and smiled.

“I didn’t know you could tell that much.” Amy said with a light laugh following.

“Yeah you’re not very discrete. Your emotions are written all over you.” Hope said with a smile planted on her face.

“If it makes you uncomfortable I can try to stop...I know you don’t like girls or anything.” Amy said while avoiding all eye contact. This caught hope off guard.

“What made you think that?” Hope said with a confused expression.

Amy quickly turned her gaze towards her again, this time looking puzzled.

“Are you...I mean do you…” Amy couldn’t seem to find the words. Hope knew she should help out. 

“Like girls?” Hope said while leaning down and rolling up her jeans to reveal her rainbow socks. “Does this help clear things up?” She said with an eyebrow raise.

Amy looked at her and smiled.

“Wow...I had no idea...thank you for telling me.” She said while pulling Hope into a hug that caught her off guard. She couldn’t say the embrace was unwanted though. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and put her head on her shoulder before becoming increasingly aware of how long the hug was lasting and pulling away.

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize it sooner honestly. Your gaydar must suck.” Hope said while letting out a laugh and Amy smiled back at her. 

“Yeah it’s not great I have to admit. It could use some freshening up.” She said and Hope couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly she heard the opening chords of the band’s first song and she was shocked. They’d been so distracted talking that Hope didn’t even realize the band was ready to play.

The music carried through the intimate venue and Hope found herself getting lost in the music. She loved the way Beach Fossils played. Their music had so much meaning behind it and it made her so happy to hear. She hoped Amy was feeling similarly about being there. She looked over at the shorter brunette and smiled. Hope decided it was time to pull a move, she needed to make it known that she was happy Amy was here with her. She wrapped an arm around the smaller girl’s shoulder and pulled her close so she could hear her.

“Are you having fun?” Hope said getting as close to Amy’s ear as she could. The music was loud and she wanted to the girl to hear her.

“Yeah! They’re great.” Amy said back to Hope. The feeling of Amy’s breath that close to Hope was filling her head with thoughts she shouldn’t have right now. Thoughts similar to her sex dream. This was getting rough. 

She knew she should probably let go of her hold on Amy but it was the last thing she wanted to do. She made an executive decision to leave her arm there and if Amy was uncomfortable she would move, right? To her surprise Amy moved a bit closer to her and Hope let out a secret sigh of relief. Hope swayed the other girl lightly with the rhythm which caused Amy to laugh. Hope could get used to that sound. 

As the band continued to play on Hope’s arm never left Amy’s shoulder except when the two would playfully dance to the music. For a few of the songs Hope was able to hear Amy singing along and her voice was incredible. She wanted Amy to sing to her at another time when she could actually hear her clearly, but even in a crowded room her voice stood out perfectly. Before Hope had even realized it the band was playing their last song and thankfully it was Daydream. Hope and Amy looked at each other as the song played and both smiled at one another.

“They’re playing your song.” Hope said into Amy’s ear. 

“Ours.” Amy said back to Hope. This was a bold comment on her part. Hope was almost proud of her for being able to say something so smooth without stuttering or messing up. Hope nodded her head in agreement with Amy’s comment, the smile on her face impossible to conceal. The band’s final chord played and Hope and Amy both clapped loudly for them. They had just aided in a very important moment for Hope so she could only be grateful for their assistance.

“So, thoughts?” She said while cocking her eyebrow at Amy.

“I…my mind is kind of foggy right now I’m sorry…But I’m really happy you took me here tonight. That’s all I can think of right now.” Amy said while nestling further into Hope, almost like she was trying to hide her face.

“I’m happy you came with me. I feel like I learned a lot about you.” Hope said while reaching her hand up and playing with a strand of Amy’s hair. 

“Next time we hang out you have to let me actually hear you sing though okay?” Hope said while flicking Amy’s head, prompting the girl to lift herself back up.

“You heard that?” She said while looking up at the taller girl. Hope couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just a little bit. The whole point is I wanna hear it more.” Hope said.

“Only if I get to hear you play bass.” Amy said with a smirk appearing on her face and Hope laughed.

“You’ve got a deal, Antsler.” Hope said while holding out her free hand and Amy shook it.

“Now come on, I’ve gotta get you home before my new best friends start calling the cops on me for keeping you out 15 minutes too late.” Hope said prompting a laugh from Amy.

She could get used to this.

* * *

The ride back to Amy’s house was definitely better than the ride to the concert. The air between them had changed from nervousness to comfort all in a matter of hours. The time went quickly and suddenly they were in front of Amy’s house. Hope put the car in park and looked at the other girl and smiled.

“Guess this is your stop.” Hope said with a tinge of sadness present in her voice.

“Yep…that’s me. Definitely want to leave this whole situation.” Amy said while looking over at Hope with a similar sadness present in her face.

“Just make sure to rate me 5 stars in the Uber app okay?” Hope said, which prompted a laugh from Amy.

“You’re such an idiot.” The shorter girl said while running a hand through her hair.

“Maybe so, but you can’t say I’m not entertaining.” Hope said while lifting an eyebrow. 

“You have a point there…as much as I just hate to admit it.” Amy asked and Hope laughed lightly. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Hope said and Amy nodded in response.

“We do still have that thing called school.” She said and Hope just shook her head in response. 

“Somehow yeah…I’ll catch you tomorrow then.” Hope said as sincerely as she could.

She then leaned over and pulled the smaller girl into a light hug. It felt so right having Amy enveloped in her like this. She wanted to stay there for as long as she could. Sadly, the moment had to end they had only 2 minutes to spare before Amy would be considered ‘late’ by her parent’s standards. Amy let go of the other girl and reached for the door handle.

“Bye Hope. I had a lot of fun tonight.” Amy said while looking intently at Hope’s face for a moment before pulling the handle and hopping out of the car. Hope watched as Amy walked up towards her house and before she would fully be out of sight Hope rolled down her window.

“Antsler.” Hope called and Amy quickly turned around to meet Hope’s gaze.

“See you in Poetry.” She said and Amy smiled at her.

“See you in Poetry…Nothing like talking about Edgar Allan Poe to really set the mood…am I right? Not that he’s not romantic in his own regard. He’s literally like the main dark romanticism poet he just…” Hope cut Amy off before she could ramble herself into oblivion.

“See you tomorrow Amy. Have a good night.” Hope waved goodbye to the other girl and smiled to herself as she rolled up her window.

Tonight was more than Hope could have asked for but only one thing lingered in her mind.

Should she have kissed Amy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm so sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter life is just so busy right now but I was so happy to write this one out. Thank you all so much for all of your kind responses to the last two chapters!!! 
> 
> Also: quick shoutout to my girlfriend for proofreading all of this she is so great. Next chapter should be up soon! Stay tuned :)


	4. Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope invites Amy to Tanner’s party and angst ensues.

Hope’s 7:00am alarm was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. 

She had just had one of the best nights of her life that ended in sheer confusion, and now she was supposed to go to school? The world loved playing cruel tricks in her. 

The huge elephant in her thoughts was, of course, a certain brunette. Hope wasn’t sure where they stood now. She didn’t kiss the girl even though they definitely were on a date. Was it a date? Or was she just overthinking the situation entirely? She needed a second opinion. Hope grabbed her phone and opened her texts. 

> **Hope**: i need some advice, asshole. 

She let her phone down as she turned to her closet to get herself ready for the day. Once she was dressed in her typical jeans, converse, and t-shirt she grabbed her phone and was relieved to see a message back. 

> **Triple A**: nothing like being called an ass at 7am to wake you up. What’s up, H? 

While an unlikely pair, Hope and Annabelle had been friends for years now. They met in 7th grade and had always hung out since. She was the closest thing to a best friend Hope had. 

> **Hope**: can we talk during our free period? I’ve just got a lot on my mind. 

> **Triple A**: definitely dude. 

> **Hope**: thanks, I’ll see you then. 

She hated to admit it, but she was nervous. What if Annabelle said she was being ridiculous and Amy wouldn’t feel the same? More importantly what if she judged her for going out with Amy in the first place? Hope shook her head in an effort to clear her head of her thoughts and headed downstairs. She needed to get to school before she thought herself in circles. 

The first few periods of Hope’s day went by smoothly. She didn’t have to see Amy until after her conversation with Annabelle so hopefully that would help clear things up. As the bell rang Hope quickly got up out of her seat and exited the room. She looked down at her phone and saw a message. 

> **Annabelle**: meet outside? i’m already at a table. 

> **Hope**: be right there. 

She pivoted towards the outdoor seating area and looked around before spotting her friend. She walked towards the other girl and put down her stuff at the table, startling Annabelle. 

“About time you showed up. I could do without the scare tactics though.” She said making Hope laugh. 

“The bell like just rang and you know Mr. Burnett always goes over.” Hope said while shrugging her shoulders. “Also you know you need me to keep your life interesting.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Annabelle said while rolling her eyes before turning her gaze fully towards Hope. “So what did you wanna talk about? It seemed pretty dire.” She said and Hope felt a lump form in her throat. It was now or never. 

“So last night, I kind of went out with someone.” Hope started and looked at Annabelle hesitantly. 

“Okay…are you gonna tell me who or are you just gonna sit there?” She said and Hope lightly slapped the other girls arm. 

“You’re the worst.” She said while smiling gently before letting it drop off her face. “It was Amy.” Hope said while anxiously biting her lower lip. 

“Like Amy Antsler? Queen of the nerds Amy? Best friends with butter-personality Molly, Amy? This is definitely unexpected.” She said and Hope found herself wanting to instantly run away from this entire conversation. This was worse than she expected. 

“Yeah. I mean, I didn’t really expect it either. It just sort of happened. I invited her to that Beach Fossils show you couldn’t go to with me and we just like kind of flirted I guess? And danced. I also put my arm around her and it kind of just stayed there the whole night. Nothing else happened though.” Hope said in a more hushed tone than before. She didn’t need everyone knowing her business with Amy. 

“Did you want more to happen?” Annabelle said while looking at Hope with a light smile forming on her face. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.” Hope said while finding her face starting to feel hot. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you had a thing for major nerds. This is kind of adorable.” Annabelle said and Hope shook her head and laughed.

“Shut up! This is so stressful and you’re not helping at all.” Hope said while putting her head in her hands. 

“I’m sorry! You know my sarcasm triumphs everything at all times. Listen, if you had a good time and you think she had a good time, what’s the problem?” Annabelle said and this made Hope feel a little better. She knew her best friend was understanding but this was better than she imagined. 

“I don’t know dude, it’s just so weird? Like I don’t even know how to go forward with everything. I’m seeing her next period but what do I even say? ‘Hey Amy, great concert last night. Sorry I didn’t make it gayer?’” Hope said while laying down on the table and putting her arms behind her head. 

“She’s got you all wrapped up. I’ve never seen you so conflicted about a girl before. Normally you’re so Shane from the L word about all this.” Annabelle said and this made Hope cover her face and start laughing. 

“Are you saying I’m acting like a Jenny right now?” Hope said and this cracked the both of them up. 

“I would never call you a Jenny but I mean hey you said it.” Annabelle said and Hope shook her head and smiled. 

“But seriously, what the fuck do I do about this A?” She said and she saw Annabelle think for a moment before her eyes lit up.

“Dude, Tanner’s throwing a party tonight remember? You should ask her to come!” She said and Hope quickly came up to meet the other girl. 

“I totally forgot about that, shit. Do you think she’d say yes?” She said and Annabelle quickly nodded. 

“You’re a catch dude, she’d be stupid to say no. Besides it seems like she was into it last night.” The girl said and Hope smiled. 

“Okay, I’ll ask her next period in Poetry. If she says no you’re gonna have to make out with me later as payment for this cold, unbearable rejection.” Hope said and Annabelle hit her with the book next to her. 

“Yeah you wish.” She said and the two of them laughed. “But seriously, you got this. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Annabelle said while leaning up and wrapping an arm around Hope’s shoulder. 

“Don’t get all soft on me now.” Hope said while leaning into the girls embrace.

“You’re the one who’s about to get all soft with your whole ‘Amy let’s listen to the Indigo Girls and make out forever’ trip you’re on.” She said making Hope let out a loud laugh before hitting the girls arm. 

“Did I ever tell you you’re an asshole?” Hope said with a smile.

“Only every day!” Annabelle said with a cheesy grin. “Now go! You have a girl to catch.” She said and Hope nodded. She gathered her things and waved goodbye to her friend before walking back towards the school. She was nervous, but ready to see Amy. 

* * *

As she walked towards the Poetry classroom Hope stopped and took a breath. She needed to keep her composure before asking Amy out again. She ran her fingers through her hair and entered the room. Her eyes met Amy’s instantly and she smiled softly at the other girl. 

“Hey stranger.” Hope said while taking her seat behind Amy. The other girl turned around to her and rested her head on the seat. 

“It’s good to see you again, I almost thought last night didn’t happen. Not that I was trying to forget it or anything! It just felt too good to be...real?” Amy said and Hope gave the other girl a gentle smile. 

“I had a lot of fun. Definitely not the worst night I’ve ever had. Company was alright too.” She said and she saw the corners of Amy’s mouth turn up a bit. 

“I can be okay with alright.” Amy said and Hope laughed softly and shook her head. 

“Listen, Tanner’s throwing a party at his house tonight. It’s apparently gonna be fun, although I’m not the biggest fan of high school gatherings.” Hope said and Amy nodded her head. 

“That sounds like a good time, I hope you have fun...” Amy said and Hope rolled her eyes. 

“I’m asking you if you want to come, nerd.” Hope said with a light smile appearing on her face. Some things never change. 

“Oh! Oh....I-I’d love to come. Totally a huge party girl, you know me.” Amy said nervously and Hope couldn’t help but admire how adorable she sounded while saying it. 

“Oh yeah? I’m sure you party a lot.” Hope said sarcastically and Amy laughed nervously. 

“I actually never really go to parties. I’m sorry I was trying to make a joke but I guess that didn’t really translate.” Amy said while looking down and Hope leaned over and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. 

“I’m just fucking around with you.” Hope said making eye contact with Amy as she lifted her head back up. She felt herself freeze in that moment as they kept eye contact for a bit too long for comfort. “But seriously, you should come. I’ll show you the ropes.” Hope said and Amy smiled the sweetest smile Hope had ever seen. 

“Even though you don’t like parties all that much?” Amy said and Hope nodded. 

“I’ll make an exception.” She said with a wink. She saw Amy’s cheeks turn a bit redder and she took that as a personal victory. 

“Just one thing...” Amy said and hope looked at her confused. 

“What’s up?” She said and Amy looked at her a bit nervously. 

“Do you think I could bring Molly? I just feel kind of nervous going to stuff like this by myself. Not that I’m going alone, obviously you’ll be there but she’s just kind of my safety blanket.” Amy said and Hope laughed a bit. She has to admit she was a bit sad about this but she figured Molly would be off flirting with Nick or some other pointless guy at the party so she figured it would be fine. 

“Yeah sure, I don’t see why not. You both can just meet me there later then. I’ll text you the address.” Hope said with a reassuring smile and she saw Amy relax her body. She was glad the girl would feel comfortable coming tonight. 

“Thank you so much Hope. You’re the best.” Amy said while giving Hope a genuine smile and Hope felt butterflies start to form in her stomach. 

“Of course. Now back to what you were saying about Poe last night...the whole dark romanticism thing. Tell me more about that.” Hope said while propping her head on her hand and looking at Amy dreamily as she went off about the poet. She couldn’t wait to talk to her more later. She craved her attention more than she would like to admit. A party would hopefully allow her to receive even more of that attention. 

* * *

Hope waited outside on her front step for the Uber she just ordered. It said it would take 5 minutes to get to her so she took that time to pick out a song for her ride over. She scrolled through her Spotify before landing on Softly by Clairo. 

Hope closed her eyes and let herself move her head to the beat. The lyrics of the song were hitting Hope in all the right places. She felt lost in the moment as the melody wrapped around her head. Her senses were filled with thoughts of Amy as each lyric made her think about the other girl. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed and she saw a notification from Uber telling her that her ride would be there shortly. Hope stood up from her step and straightened out her jeans before walking down to meet the car that had just pulled up. As she got into the car she sent a text to Amy. 

> **Hope**: see you soon, I’ll have a drink with your name on it waiting.

She smiled as she typed out the message and locked her phone once it was sent. Tonight would be fun. 

* * *

Hope arrived at Tanner’s house about 15 minutes later. She got out of her Uber and instantly heard the bass of some terrible song playing._ Classic Tanner, always hogging the aux _ she thought to herself. 

She took her phone out again to text Annabelle that she had arrived and quickly walked up to the door. She was only about 45 minutes late, but she always liked to wait a little before arriving at parties. She always had an easier time slipping in unnoticed when everyone was already drunk and acting like idiots. 

Hope turned the knob and opened the door, quickly slipping in before shutting it behind her as to not let the sound penetrate the outdoors for too long. She beelined to the bar where she found Annabelle already waiting with a beer in hand for her and she smiled. 

“Wow already have my drink ready. You’re pretty whipped.” Hope said and Annabelle rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“I try to do one nice thing for you and suddenly I’m being made fun of. Remind me to just act like a dick to you from now on.” She said while handing over the bottle and Hope laughed. 

“Yeah yeah whatever...is she here yet also?” Hope asked more quietly and Annabelle laughed. 

“Now who’s whipped?” Annabelle said and Hope rolled her eyes while taking a sip of the beer. “And yes, I saw her walk in with queen asshole herself like 15 minutes ago. I think they’re in the living room.” She said and Hope nodded. 

“What do I bring her to drink? Do I bring Molly one too so it’s not like weird? Can you come with me so I’m not just like alone with the two of them?” Hope rambled off and Annabelle rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Just bring her what you’re drinking, I’ll handle the whole Molly situation.” Annabelle said while grabbing another beer and holding it out in Hope’s direction. The girl grabbed another for Molly and Hope couldn’t help but feel grateful in that moment. 

“Thanks, A.” She said as genuinely as she could and Annabelle nodded. 

“Listen anything to get you laid so you stop complaining about this.” She said and Hope laughed. “Now come on let’s go before I change my mind.” She said and Hope followed her as she began to walk.

As they entered the next room Hope scanned the room and quickly found Amy and Molly sitting on the fireplace ledge talking amongst themselves. She looked over at Annabelle who met her gaze with a look of a woman on a mission. The two of them walked over to the other pair and stopped in front of them. 

“We brought you drinks.” Annabelle said while holding out a drink for Molly and Hope held hers out for Amy. “Hope you like cheap beer.” 

“Thanks?” Molly said while looking at the two girls with a puzzled expression on her face. “Why the peace offering?” 

“It’s a party, you guys aren’t drinking anything. We figured we’d bring you something.” Hope said while shrugging her shoulders. Molly gave her a cold look and Hope couldn’t help but feel the cut run deep into her. 

“Thanks Hope.” Amy said while taking a sip of the beer. Hope smiled at her and sat down to the side of the girl. 

“Yeah no problem.” She said while looking at Amy, noticing the girl returning her smile. 

“Alright, so Ames. What do you say we go do something? I heard there’s beer pong in the basement.” Molly said while getting up and waiting for Amy. 

“I’ll go with you.” Annabelle quickly interjected and Hope knew she’d have to thank the other girl later for this. “Come on, I’ll kick your ass Davidson.” She said and Molly hesitated before agreeing to go with her. 

“Fine, I’ll come find you later.” Molly said to Amy and the other girl nodded and waved goodbye to her. 

“Be safe! I’ll miss you!” Amy yelled back to Molly and Molly blew a kiss back to the girl. Amy pretended to faint and Hope couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You two are so weird together it’s kind of incredible.” She said and Amy laughed. 

“I love her so much. She’s just the best.” Amy said while taking another sip of beer. Hope lifted hers up and took a sip as well. 

“I’m glad you actually came tonight. I was scared you’d ditch or something.” Hope said while shrugging her shoulders a bit and Amy shook her head. 

“Of course. I wanted to come. I mean who would want to miss out on such a great experience to people watch.” She said and Hope laughed a bit at the statement. 

“Any other reason you’d want to come?” She said raising her eyebrows and Amy blushed. 

“Maybe just one.” She said quietly and Hope smiled widely. 

“I could think of one reason to come too.” Hope said while looking intently at the smaller girl. She could stay in this moment forever. 

“I forgot my phone Ames, sor-“ Molly said and the two quickly snapped back into reality. “Am I interrupting something?” She asked in a confrontational tone and Amy looked nervous. 

“No we were just talking about...life and stuff.” Amy said while a look of panic formed on her face and Molly shot a look to Hope. 

“Can we go have a quick chat you and I? Outside?” Molly said with a look that Hope knew meant she was in trouble. 

“Relax, Davidson. Grab your phone and let’s dip.” Annabelle said while quickly walking back up to meet the three other girls. 

“Molls seriously it’s fine.” Amy said with a sad look on her face. Hope looked between the two of them and got up from her seated position.

“No, let’s go talk.” Hope said as calm as she could and Molly nodded. She looked back at Amy who looked nervous and she sent the girl a comforting wink before following Molly. 

* * *

As the two of them reached an isolated area in the backyard Hope leaned up against a tree and crossed her arms.

“So, what do you wanna talk about. I hope it bores me to death.” Hope said while taking another sip of her drink.

“I heard that you and Amy went out last night.” Molly said in a tone that sounded as though she was trying to remain composed and Hope couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Yeah...and?” She said and Molly shook her head. 

“Why are you leading her on?” Molly said and Hope felt herself feel smaller internally, she would never show it on the outside. “I mean, you clearly don’t like her seeing as how you’re always so mean to us. What kind of game are you playing?” She continued and Hope felt herself growing angrier. 

“Have you ever realized that I’ve never once said anything bad about her? You piss me off so I always bother you but I think you’re too full of yourself to realize I’m never directing any of that at her. I get that your periods may have synced up but that doesn’t mean your entire personas have.” Hope said while glaring at the other girl. It felt so good to be a bitch sometimes. 

“Okay first of all, I’m on birth control. Second of all, she told she thinks you’re gonna hurt her and if that happens we’re gonna have some serious issues.” Molly said and Hope felt like she’d been punched in the gut. 

“She told you that?” Hope said a bit more genuinely now. 

“Yeah, so honestly I think it would be better for all of us if you just stopped trying. I don’t even think she’s into it by how she was talking last night anyways.” Molly said while shrugging her shoulders and Hope wanted to run away from the entire situation she was a part of right now. 

“What did she say?” Hope asked looking dead at Molly who had a stupid smirk on her face. Hope hated that she was giving into this but she couldn’t help herself. 

“She thinks you’re broody, mean, and self centered. She only spends time with you because she feels bad saying no. Trust me, I would know.” Molly said and Hope stared daggers at the other girl. She knew it, she was wasting her time. “I think you’re better off just leaving her alone.” 

“We shouldn’t have any issues with that.” Hope said while walking away from the short dark haired girl. She wanted to throw up. This entire conversation was making her heart race. She needed to get out of here. 

Hope chugged the rest of her beer and set the bottle down before approaching Annabelle and Amy who were talking where she’d left them earlier. 

“I’m leaving.” Hope said while avoiding eye contact with Amy and looking directly at Annabelle. 

“Dude why?” Annabelle questioned. 

“Some people can’t fight their own battles and it’s pissing me the fuck off.” She said while glancing at Amy who looked like she was about to cry. 

“What did Molly say to you?” Annabelle said while looking between Amy and Hope. 

“She just cleared a lot of things up for me.” Hope said while turning on her feet to leave leaving Amy looking stunned. 

“What are you doing? Go talk to her.” Annabelle said to Amy and Amy quickly shook herself out of her daze. 

“I-uh okay. I don’t know what to say.” Amy said while quickly standing up and looking at the other girl. 

“Just go fix what your asshole friend fucked up.” Annabelle said while rolling her eyes. 

Amy quickly tried to catch up to Hope but was interrupted by Molly walking into her path. She watched as Hope turned into the bathroom and she sighed. 

“What is your problem!” Amy said to Molly in a pissed off tone. “What the fuck did you say to her?” 

“I just told her what you told me last night... how you don’t want her to hurt you. I just don’t want to see you get burned.” Molly said and Amy put her head in her hands. 

“That was so not your place, Molly! Just let me deal with this please. I can fight my own battles.” Amy said while moving her way past the girl and running towards the bathroom that Hope turned into. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open but it never did. 

“Hope please just let me explain.” Amy said and Hope rolled her eyes. 

“I’m really not in the mood for this Amy. If you were gonna have your best friend tell me how you were feeling that’s fine, I just don’t want to deal with this anymore.” Hope said while sitting down by the door and putting her head in her hands. 

“Hope..I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was going to do that.” Amy said in a sad tone. Hope could barely hear her through the muffled sound but it sounded like she was about to cry. 

In a shocking turn of events Hope noticed the door knob turn and the door opened. She saw Amy walk in the bathroom and she looked stunned. 

“What the fuck...I locked that.” She said while standing up and moving further away from the other girl. 

“Well I guess you didn’t.” Amy said while standing her ground. Hope eyed the girl briefly and then she looked away. Her eyes were red and looked a bit wet. Hope hated this. She wanted to be mad at her, but seeing her so upset also made her want to hug her. 

“Why did you even come to this party if you don’t want to hang out with me, Amy? Why did you even say yes?” Hope said while looking directly into the other girls eyes. She wanted answers. 

“I do want to spend time with you, Hope. That’s like the whole problem here.” Amy said in a louder tone and Hope felt a pain in her stomach as she said it. Why was she still lying to her? 

“You don’t need to spare my feelings, Amy. I don’t have any remember? Molly said everything I needed to hear about all of this.” Hope said while fixing her hair and looking away yet again. 

“What did she say to you?” Amy asked softly and Hope wanted to punch a wall with how it was turning her insides still. 

“She told me you only were spending time with me because you felt bad saying no. Also that you thought I was broody, and mean, oh and self-centered.” Hope started and she noticed Amy’s shocked expression. “I don’t like meek people. And right now, you’re like Molly’s like sidekick bitch.” Hope said while crossing her arms and leaning up against the wall behind her. 

There was a silence between them for a moment before Amy finally spoke. 

“I never said that about you.” She said quietly and Hope gave her a confused expression. 

“Don’t lie to me Amy, it’s not gonna make any of this better.” Hope said while shaking her head and Amy looked at the other girl again, more sincerely this time. 

“I would never say anything like that about you, Hope. Molly was the one saying that about you when I told her that I liked...spending time with you.” Amy said and Hope felt her lips begin to curl into an involuntary smile before she forced it down again. 

“I don’t even know what to believe anymore, Amy.” Hope said while sighing and rubbing her temples. “Why would she make that up?” 

“I don’t think she wants us to get close.” Amy said and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Yeah no shit, Antsler.” Hope said in a vapid tone and she almost felt bad for being so cruel. “I just don’t understand why she confronted me like that. It was fine, I was holding my own. It just kind of sucked to hear her say all that stuff.” Hope said while rubbing her arm. She felt vulnerable and she hated it. 

“I don’t like that she did that either. That’s not even how I feel about you...” Amy said while looking down and Hope looked at her with a confused expression. 

“It would be nice to hear how you feel from you...not tweedle asshole.” Hope said while looking at Amy and analyzing her face. 

“I...I think...I like.” Amy started and Hope couldn’t help but feel like an idiot in this moment. She was struggling to even say something nice about her. “I think I like...you.” Amy said and Hope’s eyes widened. She wasn’t expecting that to come out of her mouth. 

Hope looked at the smaller girl and her expression softened. In that moment she noticed how good Amy looked, she’d been so distracted the rest of the night that she never got to actually take a good look at her. She was wearing jeans that hugged her body just right and a graphic t-shirt. She looked the shorter girl up and down and then back at her face. Hope stepped closer to the other girl and gave her a smirk. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Hope said while leaning her arm on the wall next to her, waiting for Amy’s next move. She knew she had a look on her face that screamed desire but she didn’t even care. 

Hope noticed as Amy looked from her eyes to her lips a few times before closing the space between them. As their lips touched Hope could feel the butterflies releasing themselves from the confines of her stomach and felt as they moved through every inch of her body. Hope almost forgot where they were because it felt like they were the only two people in existence for a moment.

When the kiss finally broke Hope rested her forehead on Amy’s and smiled lightly. 

“Wow.” Amy said which caused Hope to let out a breathy laugh. 

“Did I leave you speechless, Antsler? That’s a first.” She said while leaning in and kissing the other girls’ lips again. This time it was lighter and much more sweet. 

“Sorry my brain is just...having a tough time processing this. I just wasn’t ready for that. I mean I was I’ve been ready but it still was just...wow.” Amy said while closing her eyes and Hope wrapped her arms around the girl. She felt Amy’s arms wrap around her shoulders and she smiled. 

“And we’re back.” Hope said with a light smile and Amy laughed. 

“So a-are we okay? I can talk to Molly about everything? I just want to make sure we’re alright.” Amy said and Hope nodded. 

“Yeah. Right now, we’re okay.” Hope said while pulling the girl into a hug and smiling. “Now come on, let’s go back out there.” Hope said while pulling away from the girl. 

“But what about Molly?” Amy said while looking at her hesitantly. 

“I think you two should talk. But maybe not tonight.” Hope said with a reassuring grin. “Let’s just have fun tonight, okay?” She said and Amy gave her a smile back. 

“Okay. I can do fun.” Amy said and Hope nodded. 

Hope could sense that this night was only about to get better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thanks for reading this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it and I’m looking forward to writing more! Let me know your thoughts so far!!! I hope you’re all enjoying it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love this pair so much and I felt the need to write something about them. Enjoy and let me know if you have any feedback! I think I'm going to just leave it as a one shot unless you all would like to see another chapter! :)


End file.
